


I Can't Believe (I've Been Waiting For This Feeling)

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, cute baekyeol, for Dee- Merry Christmas, soulmates!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Baekhyun doesn’t believe in soul mates.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Kudos: 12





	I Can't Believe (I've Been Waiting For This Feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Dee,
> 
> Merry Christmas my love- this is a little gift for being one of the most wonderful people I've met this year. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Gegi x

“ _Unbeliever_ ” They’d mock him but Baekhyun shrugged it off as he always did. Sure in this day and age were the use of words like ‘destiny’ and ‘soulmate’ were becoming more common, unbeliever may as well have been a slur.

He didn’t believe souls exist, he barely believed that each person could have one singular person dedicated to them for the rest of their life through marriage- now he had to believe that their souls were intertwined in some secret search for the duration of their youth and only came to light in their twenties?

Surely it had to be some kind of ridiculous joke, a troll report that had since been blown out of proportion.

However, it didn’t seem to be the case. More and more people were finding their so-called “soulmates” every day- and they made sure to flaunt it- describing every ounce of their interactions in excruciating detail and reliving how ‘they just knew it was them’.

Ah the intuition, clearly _that_ was what would lead you to your soul mate, might as well throw in that there was a red-string of fate involved.

“I don’t understand why you don’t believe” Kyungsoo mumbled, he was one of his more tolerable friends who had found his soulmate, Jongin- a timid, shy boy, obsessed with bears and adorable with children, being a keen primary school teacher himself.

“I… I just don’t see the truth in it Soo, I have trouble enough finding someone who wants to spend enough time with me and go on a second date, and you want me to believe that the perfect person, who my soul just ‘resonates with’ is waiting somewhere, having the time of his life while I’m suffering- it’s ridiculous.” He huffed, pushing the heavy door of the café open as they entered, letting the little bell jingle to alert the staff to their presence.

Surprisingly there was no one behind the counter, and the café was almost barren.

“Hello?” Baekhyun called out timidly, a little worried initially at the silence- it felt suspiciously like something was about to happen.

They both startled with a yelp and shout when Kyungsoo’s phone rang, the duo clutching their chests to stave off the mini-heart attack they had experienced.

“It’s Jongin, I’m just going to take this call and then we can meet him wherever is that okay?”

Distracted by a rustle he had heard further behind the counter and into the back kitchen, Baekhyun waved him off “Sure, I’ll meet you outside.”

He ignores Kyungsoo’s confusion and waits for the jingle of the door to stop before progressing into the back, he’s about to step into the kitchen when a figure hurtles towards him, apron tied tightly and flour caking his face. The man- clearly it a man, and not some terrifying alien which is what it seemed at first glance- stops just short of crashing into him.

“Uh Hi… c-can I help you?”

His heart twists at the voice. It’s beautiful- as is the man, admittedly. He’s cute but tall, obviously muscular but not exaggeratedly so. Stunning wide eyes and plump lips highlight his face, with elfin ears to only add to what could be described as an adorable human being.

“H-Hi sorry, I… the door was open and I thought y-you were too. I… sorry”

The taller man shook his head, a grin breaking out “No no! Don’t be sorry, it’s my fault, I completely lost track of time baking these pastries- since you’re here do you mind trying out a few- I promise they’re not too bad.”

Baekhyun can’t help but be enamoured by the taller and so he agreed to sit down and eat a few, giving his remarks where and when he could for as long as Kyungsoo remained outside on the phone, clearly cooing to his other half.

Somewhere in their length conversation, the man introduces himself as Park Chanyeol and Baekhyun tries to stop his heart from leaping out of his chest.

He doesn’t expect it, but it happens in a split second- it’s when Chanyeol brings out the final tray of pastries;

“These are just chocolate hazelnut- you’re not allergic are you?”

Baekhyun’s about to reply, but their finger’s brush together, soft skin sliding together and he feels a spark hard enough to make him flinch and pull away, the taller hastily placing down the platter.

“Oh- a-are you okay?” Chanyeol stuttered, eyes wide and looking over Baekhyun who still looked startled.

“Y-yeah Im fine, must have been a static shock or something” He knows it’s a lie the minute the words leave his mouth but he doesn’t want to believe.

Not when he had been so sure.

“Baekhyun…”

“I’ve got to go Chanyeol, it was nice seeing you. Good bye” Before the taller can get another word in edgeways or even move to stop him, Baekhyun rushes past him, past Kyungsoo and down the street, his coat pulled around him tight.

He hadn’t obtained and put up with the slur “ _Unbeliever_ ” for years, just for this to happen. It couldn’t be true.

He couldn’t have found his soulmate.

**

Weeks pass by and Baekhyun pushes the thoughts and the face that his heart has started longing for, away from his mind, burying it under mountains of work or simply opting to lounge around his home in his pyjamas.

He’s not avoiding the other man, he just fears running into him- and it’s a rational fear for someone who had never believed.

He wasn’t ready, was he? What did this even mean for him.

About to put on a movie, Baekhyun jumped at a knock at the door, confused as he wasn’t expecting anyone. Jongin and Kyungsoo were out of town for an impromptu holiday in a sweet cabin by a lake and there weren’t many other friends who would drop by unannounced.

He opened the door slightly and his jaw dropped open to find the man he had been avoiding, standing there sheepishly, a bouquet of flowers- soft pink roses in his hand.

“Hi”

“Nope- bye” Baekhyun was about to slam the door when Chanyeol let out a yelp;

“W-wait!” He rasped out “Wait please, can we at least just talk?”

“About what?”

“About- y’know… what we felt” Chanyeol sounded pained, the hurt evident in his eyes “About our bond.”

“There isn’t one.” Baekhyun responds flatly, giving up the fight between his door and Chanyeol and letting the other come in. “Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean I’m suddenly in love with you, or that we’re meant to be… I just… need time.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything for a moment, wandering into Baekhyun’s kitchen like he belong there, pulling out a cup and filling it with water to place the flowers in.

“I completely understand that.” He turns to look at the smaller “I… I was kind of scared too, if I’m honest. I’ve never even had a close call with a potential soulmate… or a proper date.”

Baekhyun bites his lip and guilt wells up inside him, he had simply guessed that Chanyeol would want them to be together since their bond had made itself apparent.

“I know its not… normal, but I was hoping I could take you out instead. On a proper date, rather than just because we’re soulmates. I liked talking to you and being around you, and making you smile before I even realised you were…. Even more special to me. So, I’d like to get to know more of that… if you want?”

Baekhyun bit his lip, hands working together nervously. “I… I’ll go on one date with you, to start with- on one condition.”

Chanyeol looks at him like a deer caught in headlights, worry evident.

“Kiss me first?” Baekhyun smiles, eyes creasing as Chanyeol sighs with relief.

“That… that is something I don’t mind doing.”

And while they kiss, Baekhyun thinks maybe having a soulmate isn’t so bad after all.

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment!
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


End file.
